Give Your Heart a Break
by boredtotearstoday
Summary: Summary: Jensen had been through a lot when it comes to relationships and by the time he meets Jared he's completely given up on love. Jared's head over heels for him, but can Jensen get passed his past and open up his heart to Jared? not a Dean/Sam fic.


A/N I had the idea for this listening to Demi Lavato's Give Your Heart a Break. It's just a short little J2 fic.  
Review! Let me know what you think about it. I throw in some lyrics every now and again, just to kind of put the story in perspective. First J2 slash! So please, enjoy and review!

**Summary: Jensen had been through a lot when it comes to relationships and by the time he meets Jared he's completely given up on love. Jared's head over heels for him, but can Jensen get passed his past and open up his heart to Jared?**

**Disclaimer: As much as I would love to say I do, I do not own Jensen, Jared, or any of the other characters used in the fic.**

* * *

**No POV**

_*three months ago*_  
Jensen walked down the street on the brink of tears, but he wouldn't break down. He wouldn't give _him_ the satisfaction of seeing him cry. No, he would postpone the water works until he was in the confines of his own home, where no one could see him.

Jensen moved to California and had been working as an assistant for the law firm for a few months and he had met big time lawyer, Misha Collins. Misha met him in the coffee room one day during lunch and the two hit it off immediately. They quickly became friend, despite the difference in jobs at the firm. Jensen had thought Misha was gorgeous; his blue eyes had melted Jensen from the moment they met. Misha too had been attracted to Jensen right away due to his beauty because everything about the six foot one man was absolutely stunning; from his gorgeous green eyes and freckles, to his chiseled arms and abs that you could see through his form fitting shirts, Jensen was a being that attracted attention. The two men had a simple friendship, keeping the flirting to a minimum, going for a month or so until one night they were hanging out at Jensen's apartment watching some movies. Misha leaned in and kissed Jensen softly on the lips.

Against his better judgment, Jensen had given his heart to Misha. Things were going great and they spent all of their extra time together, outside of work. Jensen had practically moved in with Misha, but still kept his apartment as well, not fully being able to give everything he had worked for up for Misha. Still the guy had stolen his heart, and Jensen was falling more and more in love every day.

They were dating for nearly a year, and things began falling apart. Misha was distancing himself, telling Jensen he had to work late half of the time. At first he didn't question in, just kissing his boyfriend and telling him he would see him the following day. But as the excuses continued Jensen started to worry and began asking around the office. Turns out, Misha hadn't been working late, according to the other assistants.

At first Jensen thought it was best to leave Misha be; he had the right to have a few hours without Jensen, but eventually the curiosity and worry settled in and Jensen had to confront him.

"Hey Mish?" Jensen asked, biting his bottom lip nervously, as he watched Misha playing video games.

"Yeah Jensen?" Misha asked, not paying the beautiful man any attention.

"Can we talk?" Jensen waited, but got no answer. "Misha, can you pause the game so we can talk?" He asked calmly.

"I can multitask, Jen, what's up?" Misha said casually.

"It's kind of serious, babe." Jensen said, starting to feel annoyed, but still being patient with his love.

Misha sighed, "Baby, I'm listening. What's up?"

Forcing himself to remain calm, "Misha, I need you to pause the game for a minute."

"Really, I can hear everything you're saying, it's fine. Say what you need to say, Jens-"

Jensen interrupted with a yell, "Will turn the fucking game off, Misha? This is important and I need you to pay attention, for fucks sake."

Misha immediately paused the game and whirled around to see Jensen pacing back and forth. Unless he's extremely stressed over something, Jensen never gets to the point of yelling and cursing. Misha stood up and walked over to his boyfriend, grabbing his arm and pulling Jensen into his arms. Jensen relaxed against Misha for a moment. "Jen, what's wrong?"

Misha began to lead him to the couch to sit down. Jensen allowed Misha to lead him to the couch without saying anything. They both sat down and Jensen pulled away from Misha to look at him. "Well Jen? Are you going to say anything?" When Jensen still said nothing, Misha prodded further, "You nearly burst an artery over there because you _**need**_ to talk to me, and now you have nothing to say?"

Jensen's eyes which were confused just seconds ago flashed anger for a moment. "Don't talk to me like that Misha. This is more important than your fucking video game, and I knew how I was going to say this before you pissed me off."

Misha looked at him incredulously; sarcastic words forming on his lips. But he bit his tongue and decided to take a different route with his response. "I'm sorry. So, what did you want to talk about?"

Jensen's eyes dropped for a moment, and Misha rolled his eyes at how dramatic his boyfriend was being. He nearly said 'Oh quit with the drama and spit it out,' but he held back his comments. Still, he sighed loudly, causing Jensen to look up at Misha with a fire in his eyes.

"Are you cheating on me?" He said, although Jensen felt both hurt and angry, the anger took over and it was evident in both his expression and his tone. Misha's jaw dropped for a second but he quickly recovered, face looking appalled, as if he were saying, 'How could you even think such a thing?' Jensen saw right through that. He shook his head, holding a finger up to silence anything Misha might say. "Don't you fucking lie to me, Misha."

"Jensen," he said softly, causing tears in the beautiful green eyes. "I won't lie to you, okay?" There was a long pause, during which Jensen just wanted to throw himself out of the window. "Yes, I cheated."

"Why?" His voice was small, broken.

It tore Misha apart to hear Jensen sound like that, but instead of reacting as such, he channeled the inner lawer in him and put on a mask to hide the feelings. "Look, this has been nice, but it's clearly not working out for either of us. You need someone more your speed, as do I. It's just better that way." His voice was strong and sure.

Seeing how little ending this relationship affected Misha made Jensen want to break down right then and there, but the last thing he wanted was to give Misha the satisfaction of knowing that he got to him like that.

Jensen stood up, jaw clenched, tears now gone, and the hopeless face replaced with one of someone who didn't give a damn.

He looked down at Misha, still on the couch, unsure of whether his voice would betray him or not. "You're right. You should put all of the stuff I have here in a box or bog or whatever, and leave it by the door. I'll pick it up tomorrow." With that, he turned and left the apartment, knowing he could only be strong for so long.

_*Now*  
_Jensen's over Misha; he has been for almost three months now. He moped around for a week then bounced back. His best friend, Danni, had made him realize that Misha wasn't worth him moping over and he had to move on. She had also told him that he needed to go find someone else to love, someone who deserved it. Jensen blew off the idea of love.

"Danneel, every time I give my heart to someone, they break it. I'm sorry, third times a charm; I am out of the love game, babe, simple as that." Jensen said after the millionth time Danni had tried to convince him to start dating again.

She just sighed and threw one of the throw pillows on his couch at him. "You're so stubborn, Ackles." Although her voice was stern, she dropped the subject, both of them knowing it would arise once again sooner or later and that same argument would ensue.

He still worked at the same law firm, determined not to let Misha scare him away from his job. No, he refused to run away just because Misha broke his heart, he didn't even have to see the man that often, so his work was not affected, and he went about everyday as usual. He went out to clubs and bars every now and again, with Danni of course, and he even hooked up with a guy every now and again. He was not lonely, no matter how much Danni told him he was. He was sick of getting his heart crushed to tiny pieces when he finally gave it to someone. He was better off by himself, that way he could just be happy.

**Jared's POV**

I slept in for half an hour this morning, and of course I already have missed calls from work. Being editor of a magazine has its perks sometimes, but never being able to sleep in, even on my days off, is one thing that pisses me off about the job. I sigh, hoping that it isn't something important that I have to actually go in for, hitting the call button twice on my phone.

"Jared, where are you?" A frantic voice bellowed on the other line.

"Uh, I'm at home, Jim, where I usually am the mornings of my days off." I replied, in a slightly condescending voice. "What happened?" I asked, not really wanting to know.

"Look, I hate to ask you to come in on your day off," He started to say but Jared cut him off.

"Yeah, I know, you say this every weekend. Just tell me what went wrong."

"Uh, okay. We have three writers who don't have the main stories done yet, or even started for that matter," Jim began and continued to list off about ten other problems.

"Okay, okay. I will be there in a couple of hours. In the meantime, tell the writers to get writing because I expect to see something to approve when I get in, and call the models in to have another photo shoot, but call a different photographer; look through my address book to find one. Call around until you find someone who can work on short notice. I'll take care of the rest when I get in." I said, quickly getting back into work mode.

"I'm on it," Jim said quickly before hanging up on me.

I sighed and tossed the phone on the bed, before getting up and heading for the shower.

After I showered and got dressed, I headed out. Just as I left my apartment, I realized how hungry I was. I stopped at a café down the street that was on my way to work.

I don't usually stop here, but my stomach was screaming at me to stop somewhere. As I walked past the window to the café looking in, someone caught my eye, stopping me dead in my tracks.

He was tall and had short but messy, brown hair. He was wearing a t-shirt that was not too tight but fit well enough to show his very muscular arms; and a pair of jeans that hung on his hips just low enough to see the top of his boxers. As he turned from the counter, coffee and muffin in hand, I was able to see that he had big, bright, green eyes. A smile played on his lips as he began to walk out of the café. He exited the doors and j-walked across the street, my eyes following him the whole way.

As he rounded a corner, my stomach growled, snapping me out of the trance this beautiful man had momentarily put me in. "Woah," I said to myself, finally walking into the café, ordering a blueberry muffin and a coffee.

I got to work, and quickly got to work. The day passed by, and it was all a blur. Every other thought I had was of that green eyed man in the café this morning. He was also the last thought I had before I fell asleep.

The next morning, around the same time, I got up and made my way to the café to see if maybe he would be there again.

I walked up to the café, hoping, praying, and wishing that I would see him again, but as I approached the window and looked inside, disappointment filled my body in realization that hot café guy was I fact, not in there.

I sighed and walked in, ordering and iced coffee and a blueberry muffin to go. I got my order and turned around quickly, slamming into none other than hot café guy, spilling my iced coffee over both of us.

"Shit," He hissed under his breath, catching my muffin before it hit the floor. "Here," he said, kindly handing me the muffin. He looked down at my coffee spilled on the floor. "At least we could save the muffin." He joked.

I just stared at him, unable to say anything. 'Speak, you fool. This gorgeous man is talking to you. What is wrong with you?' I screamed in my mind. I have never been this tongue tied before because some attractive person stood in front of me.

When I didn't say anything in response to him, he spoke again. "I'm really sorry, let me buy you another." He said and started to make his way around me to the counter.

"Wait, no. It's my fault, its okay. **I'm **sorry. I think I ruined your shirt." I said, stopping him from buying me another coffee.

"Nonsense, I shouldn't have been standing so close." He looked down and laughed, "Yeah, I would say this is ruined, but whatever. I'll survive." He got to the counter, "Can I have one of whatever drink he got, and the usual?" He said, pulling out his wallet and paying for his order.

"Really, you didn't have to do that," I said, stepping aside as one of the employees came out to clean up the mess. "Sorry," I said to the employee who just shot me a friendly smile and quickly mopped up my mess.

"It's fine dude, no harm done. Except maybe to your shirt and pants," he said looking me up and down. Feeling his eyes on me made instantly nervous.

I looked at myself, and he was right, I was a mess. He handed me the iced coffee, "Thank you."

"No problem. See you round," He said with a smile and then began to leave the café.

Instinct kicked in and I walked out of the café with him. "I'm Jared," I said, hoping he wouldn't think I was being creepy.

Instead, he looked at me with a smile, "Nice to meet you, Jared. I'm Jensen."

I smiled back at him. And with a sudden boost in my confidence, I asked, "Not to be too forward, but what are you doing today, Jensen?"

He chuckled and I saw the freckles dance on his cheeks. "Well, other than take a shower and throw these clothes in the washer, I don't have any plans," He answered. I looked down at his white, coffee stained, t-shirt, realizing that the dampened spots clung to his body.

I pushed back the thought of him in the shower long enough to laugh and ask another question. "Yeah, same here. So, would you maybe want to grab lunch together?" Even I heard the confidence fade from my voice.

He looked into my eyes, and he seemed to be thinking it over. "Yeah, sure. That sounds good."

His accepting my offer was not what I expected and I quickly replied "Seriously?"

He just laughed, "Yeah, seriously. Want to meet here around noon?"

"Yeah, that's perfect." I said.

We quickly exchanged numbers and went our separate ways back to our homes to clean up.

**Jensen's POV**

After running into Jared in the café, and him asking me out, I went home and showered quickly. Of course I called Danni to tell her what had happened.

"Hey, Jen. What's up?" She answered her phone.

"Danni, I have a date. Well, I'm pretty sure it's a date. We ran into each other and coffee went everywhere and then he asked me to lunch and I don't know if he asked me because he felt bad or he was asking me out. I mean, we just met and everything, but god he was gorgeous. Tall, taller than me by a few inches, he has long hair but it suits him. His eyes are hazel, and his dimples, my fucking god those dimples," I rambled off to her before she cut me off.

"Whoa, whoa Jensen, slow down," She laughed. "Who is this?"

"His name is Jared. We ran into each other at the café I go to on the weekends, and his coffee spilled all over us, because I'm a spaz and as I stood behind him in line, I got so caught up in his arms. Danni, the man is built. Anyway, when he turned around, I was still staring and he bumped into me, his coffee going everywhere. I bought him a new one and then he asked me out to lunch." I explained, calmly this time.

She was silent for a while. Finally, she spoke, "So, you have a date." Her voice was smug.

I sighed, "Look, going on a date doesn't mean we're destined to be together or anything. All I'm saying is the man is built like a god, and he asked me out. Of course I'm going to say yes."

"Dating leads to things Jenny. You may fall for him."

"I told you, already. I'm done with love. This, my dear, is lust; a lot of it. I'll call you after I get home." I said before she quickly said goodbye and hung up the phone.

I threw on a button up shirt and some jeans, then my shoes, grabbing my wallet before leaving to go meet Jared at the café.

When I was around the corner, I looked down at my watch and realized that I was about twenty minutes early. I sighed, not really wanting to seem so anxious for this, but seeing Jared standing outside the café as I turned the corner made me feel better. As I approached him, I couldn't stop smiling.

He looked at me and then laughed, "We're matching."

I looked him up and down; dark blue button up, dark jeans.

I looked down at my clothes; dark blue button up, dark jeans.

"Great minds think alike?" I said, laughing with him.

He nodded his head, "So, I know I asked you out, but I don't really have any idea about where we should go." He said, looking into my eyes. The intensity of his stare made me want to melt, right there.

"Uh, we can go here?" I said gesturing behind him.

He shook his head, "No, I've made a fool of myself in there already today, time for another place to go humiliate myself at."

I laughed, "There's a little diner a couple of blocks down; it's pretty good."

He smiled and gestured for me to lead the way.

As we walked, we made small talk. His hand brushed against mine every now and again, making my heart race. I cursed internally because I wasn't supposed to act like this, 'No love, we do not do love, so stop fluttering like that.'

The conversation went everywhere. We talked about our jobs, how long we'd lived here, where we were from originally. Apparently we were both from Texas, which is pretty cool. We talked about relationships, and I made it a point to throw in casually that I had given up on relationships and love. He just nodded, and continued the conversation. We also talked about how our parents reacted to us coming out. Luckily both of our parents had reacted well, letting us know that they loved us no matter what, and as long as we were happy, they were. Overall, Jared and I had a lot in common.

His hand would slide across the table as we told stories and he would graze it across mine, at first I would snatch it away, but after a few times, I got used to his touch. He smiled quite a lot, and I was mesmerized by it. After we spent a couple of hours at the diner, still talking long after we finished our food and desert, Jared paid the bill and we left. We walked back to the place we met up at. About half way there, he slid his hand into mine; at first I didn't react, leaving my hand there lifeless, then I intertwined our fingers, looking up to see a smile crass his face.

When we got to the café, we said our goodbyes, and I thanked him for lunch, his hand still in mine.

Then, just as I pulled my hand away, he asked, "Hey, I know you said you're done with love and relationships and all of that, but I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out again. Dinner or something?" I could see that his confidence always faded when he asked me something like that, compared to how he was with everything else.

I thought about it for a second before blurting out, "Yeah, of course. I'd like that. Just call me and let me know."

He leaned in and kissed my cheek before saying goodbye once more, and we both walked our separate ways.

**Jared's POV  
**  
*two months later*

I was getting ready to go on another date with Jensen. We've been dating for a couple of months now, but he still hasn't called me his boyfriend. After hearing what happened with his last boyfriend, I get it, and I don't want to rush him or anything, but I'm falling in love with the guy, and I need to know if the feelings are mutual.

_**The day I first met you**_

_**You told me you'd never fall in love**_

_**But now that I get you**_

_**I know fear is what it really was**_

I walked to his apartment and picked him up. His best friend Danni was there, I gave her a quick hug and Jensen and I left, walking to some fancy restaurant in a close proximity to Jensen's apartment. We had made reservations, so when we got there, there was a booth for us. We sat down, and after looking at the menus for a while, we ordered.

The thought that He may not love me weighed heavy on my mind, not knowing what to say, but coming to the conclusion that I had to say something.

He noticed my silence, "Jay, what's wrong?" He slid his hand across the table and held mine, trying to comfort me.

I let his thumb run over my knuckles and the back of my hand, soothing me and calming me down. "Jen, we need to talk."

His finger stopped for a second, and his face flashed something like fear, before he went back to exactly how he was a second ago, only his voice was different. "Okay what about?"

"It's nothing bad," I said, hoping that it were true. "Well, I hope it isn't, anyways."

"Just tell me, Jay." His voice was soothing and it made me change my mind on saying anything because I know it could cause an argument.

I shook my head, "Never mind; it's fine."

"No, it's not. What's bothering you?" He leaned in closer, over the table.

"Jensen," I paused for a long time. "Am I your boyfriend?" I asked in almost a whisper but I knew he heard me.

His face went blank and he sat back. His eyes shifted down, and his hand had stopped holding mine, instead it just laid there on the table.

"Jared, I like you a lot, but I," He started.

"Jen, I won't hurt you. Haven't you seen that?"

"I have, Jare, but that's what everybody tells you. That's what everyone wants you to think until they do." His voice broke. He was crying.

_**Now here we are**_

_**So close yet so far**_

_**Haven't I passed the test**_

_**When will you realize**_

_**Baby, I'm not like the rest**_

"I won't do that, Jensen."

I walked over to the side of the booth he was sitting on, and put my arms around him, allowing him to rest his head on my chest. I felt him shaking against me, from crying.

"Jared, I want to give my heart to you, okay. I want you to feel loved and you deserve that more than anyone I have ever met. But, I can't. If you break my heart, I'm not going to get passed it. I'm not going to survive it, Jare, my heart won't. I.. I'm sorry."

I held him tighter and kissed his head, "Jen, don't be sorry. I know what you've gone through, and I get it. But I'm not going to hurt you like they did. You deserve so much better, and I want to give that to you, I want to show you that you can have better. Jen, I'm giving you my heart here too."

_**Don't wanna break your heart**_

_**Wanna give your heart a break**_

_**I know you're scared it's wrong**_

_**Like you might make a mistake**_

_**There's just one life to live**_

_**And there's no time to waste, to waste**_

_**So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break**_

_**Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break**_

"I won't break your heart, Jen." I began after he didn't answer me. "I won't. I'm here to heal it. I'm here to fill it with so much love that it's better again, that's what you need." I said.

"But what if it doesn't work out, Jared? Hm? What do I do then?" He asked, pulling back and looking up at me.

"You won't have to worry about that, Jen. I won't let that happen. Nothing is going to make me hurt you, and I promise you that. I am here for you, to make things better. Life is so much better when you can freely love someone, Jensen, and you deserve the best life possible, so just open up your heart a little. Maybe there's some room for me." I said. When he smiled a little I leaned in and kissed him softly. "I'm not rushing you to make a decision, and I'm not trying to make you say you love me, but now you know how I feel. You can think about how you feel later," I said, as I saw the waitress approaching, moving back to my side of the booth.

The rest of the night went by nicely. We made light conversation, talking about work and our friends. I walked him back to his apartment; our hands clasped together, his head on my shoulder.

When we got to his door, he opened it; I pulled him in for a goodnight kiss. His fingers laced in my hair, holding me to him as he deepened the kiss. It would have gone further if Danni didn't clear her throat from across the room.

"Go away, Danni," Jensen called out, playfully, as he pulled away from my lips.

"Love you too, Jenny," She called back in the same tone.

I laughed lightly, lowering my face to the side of Jensen's. "Goodnight Jensen, I love you," I whispered. As I went to pull away, he pulled me back in for another kiss.

After a moment, we broke away tears in his eyes, and he said goodnight.

_**On Sunday you went home alone**_

_**There were tears in your eyes**_

_**I called your cell phone, my love**_

_**But you did not reply**_

I called him the next day while I was on break, because I wanted to hear his voice, but there was no answer. I figured he was busy at work, so I didn't think anything of it. I called him that night, still no answer. This went on all week. Finally when the weekend rolled around, I went over to his apartment.

He answered the door, and his face fell. "Jared," He said.

"Yeah, Jared, you know, the guy who's been calling you like crazy all week long with no reply. What's going on Jensen?" I asked, clearly very upset.

"Here, come in, Jared." He said, stepping aside, letting me into his apartment.

"What the hell, Jensen?" I said after he shut the door and looked at me.

He leaned against his door. "Jare, I'm sorry. I didn't know what to do."

"What do you mean? You couldn't answer a phone? You couldn't let me know you were alright? I was freaking out, over there Jensen."

His facial expression changed from being clearly sad to being confused. "You thought I wasn't okay?" He asked.

"Well, yeah. For all I knew you were in the hospital or something." I said, finally the anger was gone and concern washed over me.

"Oh, Jared, I'm sorry. I'm fine, really." He said, walking up to me and pulling me into a hug.

I hugged him back and kissed him once before pulling away. "Then, what's going on?"

"Jare, I can't give you what you want from me. I have feelings yeah, but I can't give my heart away again. I'm trying, but you deserve someone who can give you their heart and all of their love, and I can't."

_**The world is ours if we want it**_

_**We can take it if you just take my hand**_

_**There's no turning back now**_

_**Baby, try to understand**_

"Jensen, I love you, okay. I've said it I don't know how many times now, but I need you to understand that. And, you also need to understand that I get that this is hard for you, okay. I get that you aren't just going to give me your heart that easily. It's been torn apart by too many people for you to be able to just give it to me so soon. But I'm not leaving you, Jen. I'm not going to let you walk away from this when I know that deep down you feel it too. We can do this together, and eventually you will realize that I'm the guy who you want to give your heart to."

He cut me off, "Jare, you are. If I could I would give it to you, but I just can't." His voice was a mere whisper.

"Jensen, you're stronger than you let yourself believe, and I know that you can. Look how far we've come. Look how much you opened up to me, I bet it was more than you thought you would with anyone ever again. You can't go back on all of that time. You're hurting yourself by doing that."

_**When your lips are on my lips**_

_**And our hearts beat as one**_

_**But you slip out of my fingertips**_

_**Every time you run**_

I leaned in and kissed him. It started out soft but he moaned into the kiss, causing both of us to make it more urgent. His tongue explored my mouth and his body was pressed against mine, then suddenly he was gone. He pulled away and stepped back, evening out his breathing.

_**'Cause you've been hurt before**_

_**I can see it in your eyes**_

_**You try to smile it away, some things you can't disguise**_

_**Don't wanna break your heart**_

_**Maybe, I can ease the ache, the ache**_

_**So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break**_

_**Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break**_

"Jensen, I can't force you to be with me, but I'm telling you that I do love you and I want to be with you. I want to help you heal your heart, and I want you to see that you can love again."

He didn't say anything he just looked at me, his eyes looking straight through me.

_**The day I first met you**_

_**You told me you'd never fall in love**_

He walked up to me, threw his arms around my neck, putting his face right next to mine. He whispered into my ear, "Jay."

I wrapped my arms around him, holding him to me. We stayed like that for a while, until he finally spoke again. "Jay, I love you."

* * *

**So what do you think? Just a short little ficlet I couldn't get out of my mind. Thinking about doing more of these. Let me know how you liked iit. Review, review, review. Please and thank you. (: **


End file.
